


Rustic Punches

by Aleyna_Andrews



Series: The Captain’s turning Rusty [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bar settings, F/M, Female Reader, I’m real bad at tagging lmao, Love At First Punch, Reader is a SHIELD Agent, Reader is a badass guys, a very important one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleyna_Andrews/pseuds/Aleyna_Andrews
Summary: Hey, Wilson! You don’t hurt [Y/N]’s bff. And Steve, don’t go falling for the girl who broke your friend’s nose.AKA, The One where Steve meets Rust.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Original Female Character, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Captain’s turning Rusty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Rustic Punches

Girl’s Night Out was always fun. Especially when you were with your best friends - Lexi and Maggie, hitting up some club in cute clothes and forgetting the pressure of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. But this girls night out wasn’t that great. Why? Because Maggie got ghosted by a guy she went out with for a few dates. Who was that asshole that even tried to ghost your sister from another mister? Sam Wilson. The Falcon. The Vet. The Eagle to Captain America’s flag.

“I mean, he was such a sweet guy! He never looked like the type to turn out to be such a jerk! Is something wrong with me?” asked a little tipsy Maggie.

“Mags, honey, no. You are amazing! He’s just not worth it. Even if he is an Avenger.” You said.

“Yeah. Gosh, If I ever see him outside S.H.I.E.L.D, I’m sending his ass to the moon.” Lexi said.

“Well, Thank God he doesn’t know I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. At least it won’t make things weird at work.” Maggie said. “Let’s just go home. I’m tired and a little woozy. Lemme just use the washroom.”

“I’m coming with, Mags. I feel like you’re gonna hurl.” Lexi chuckled as she made her way with Maggie to the washroom.

You still didn’t feel buzzed so you walked up to the bar to get one last drink before you left when you saw, from the corner of your eye, the Avengers, sitting in the corner booth where no one could really spot them. And  That Damned Wilson with them.

_Oh, God. I’m gonna go to jail for making an Avenger bleed._

———

Meanwhile, at the Avenger’s table-

“Come on Cap, use your 40’s slang and hit on some girls!” Natasha pleaded.

“Yeah, Capsicle. Get yourself a chick. You aren’t getting any younger.” Tony chuckled, earning a seat on the arm by Pepper.

“Guys, Leave it be, please. I’m fine on my own.” Steve said. He was actually getting quite tired with people sticking their noses in his love life. He did find some girls but they were too much into Leader-of-the-Avengers Captain America and not Brooklyn-scrawny-artist Steve Rogers.

“What about you Sam? What’s up with that girl you were going out with?” Asked Wanda.

“Oh, Maggie. Maggie Cooper. Man, she’s great. Really sweet too. She somehow really gets me. But I couldn’t text her at all this week because of the mission.” Sam replied.

“You should talk to her, Sam. She may take your silence wrong even though she knows you are an Avenger.” Bucky suggested.

“What, are you some sort of love expert, Metal Man?” Sam retorted.

_Here we go_ ,  thought Steve.

———

You were still at the bar, observing them when your phone rang. Lexi was calling.

“Yeah, Lex?”

“ _Mags definitely emptied herself. The woman has zero alcohol tolerance. Where are you? We are waiting outside_ _._ ”

“Lex, remember what you said you would do if you see Sam Wilson?”

“ _Yeah? Why- Oh! Oh....._ ”

“.....”

“ ..... ”

“Lex?”

“ _Do what you gotta, [Y/N/N]. Get his ass. He ruined my day off_ .”

“Gotcha.”

You put your phone back in your pocket and made your way to the table, because NO ONE hurts your best friend and doesn’t end up having a broken bone.  ~~ Also the adrenaline that comes with the thought of beating up an Avenger is enormous ~~

You stood next to their table and asked, “Excuse me?”

Hearing the voice Steve thought,  _Great, some other chick who want a selfie or autograph._

“Yeah?” answered Sam.

When Steve glanced up, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wasn’t wearing any tacky makeup, just some lip tint and eyeliner. And to be honest, she didn’t need it. She had glistening eyes and a very powerful smile. She was dressed in amazing skinny fit jeans and a flowy blouse with her hair adorning her neck. She was the epitome of innocence along with a hidden glint of badass and Steve was living for it.

“Hi. I am so sorry to disturb you but are you Sam Wilson? The Falcon?” You asked.

_Dammit, she’s interested in Sam._

“What, are we chopped liver?” Tony butted in.

“Hello, Mr Stark.” You laughed out.

“Shut up Tony. Hi, yeah. I’m Sam. Can I help you?”

“Well, I’m so sorry for this but-“

WHAM!

You punched him in the nose so hard you probably heard a tiny crack and knocked him off his chair. You then stood up straight and dusted off your blouse while the Avengers stared at you with astonishment and anger (with the exception of Bucky who was clearly enjoying it) while Wanda tended the fallen bird. Steve looked at you with horror and was livid at you for hurting his friend. 

“WHATTHEFUCKYOUJUSTBROKEMYNOSE!!” Sam yelped.

You lowered yourself to Sam’s level, ignoring the angry stares of the people around you. “See, now that’s for ghosting Maggie and ruining my Sunday with her whining and self-doubt. Get well soon buddy.” You patted his leg, got up and walked right off, as if nothing ever happened. 

Bucky and Tony started having belly laughs and Steve actually caught himself snickering and being even more attracted to you.

“Tsk tsk, I told you birdie! I so told you!” Bucky laughed while Natasha stood next to him looking almost proud at you for having the guts to punch an Avenger.

“Oh, Shut up Barnes! GET ME AN ICE PACK! OR A BANDAID!”

———

A week later, Avengers Tower’s meeting room.

“Do we really need a mission analyst? We are fine on our own.” Sam whined while having a thick white plaster decorating his nose.

“Says the guy who can’t treat his girl right and gets punch by her best friend.” Bucky scoffed.

“Hey! Me and Mags are in a good place now! We even have a date tonight. And by the way, she’s an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She can get you disappeared.” Sam jeered.

“Cool it Wilson. You all need a mission analyst. Do you want a repeat of last time?” Fury asked.

Everyone quietly looked the other way, disappointed in a failed mission. 

“That’s what I thought. Besides, Agent [Y/N] [Y/L/N] is an superb choice for this. She’s a level 9 agent and to be honest, one of my favourite people at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Everyone straightened themselves. Fury being a level 10 agent, Level 9 agents were a very big deal. They were at the same level as the Avengers.

“Oh God, Fury is going soft.” Tony joked.

That’s when Steve saw a familiar woman with an aura that could still a room, confidence that was infectious and head held high, strutting into the room in her heeled boots (which even Natasha couldn’t pull off, don’t tell her.) with a file in her hand and a gorgeous smile on her face. It was the girl from the bar. For the second time in your life, you left the Avengers dumb struck as they realised who you were, Sam visibly shrinking in his seat. When you stood next to Fury, head still held high, you could see all the Avengers gawking at you. It actually made you feel shit powerful and you basked every second of it.

“Avengers, meet Agent [Y/N] [Y/L/N], also known as The Rust. Your new mission ana-”

“Woah! Woah woah, back up. Sucker Punch over there is The Rust!?” Clint all but yelled.

“I thought that was just a myth.” Natasha added.

“Yeah, well. I’m the physical representation of the phrase, ‘The Woman, The Myth, The Legend’. Kinda like the Winter Soldier but with better hair and without the old age and awesome metal hand.” You said. “By the way, how’s the nose, birdie?”

“It’s fine.” Sam mumbled.

“I’m sorry man, your nose just looked very punchable.” You chuckled.

“Okay, I love you.” Bucky said.

The meeting went on with some jabs here and there but Steve couldn’t pay attention because you really messed with his mind. And he hated that. It was new to him and he just had to have a slice of you in his life.

After the meeting was over, everyone dispersed with Sam grumbling to his girlfriend over the phone about you and Bucky and Tony just laughing at him.

You and Steve were left behind when he said, “So, you certainly know the ways of surprising people.”

You giggled and Steve knew that it was now his favourite sound ever. 

“Well, Captain, it’s one of my many many skills.” You joked.

“Huh, could you tell me your other skills over coffee sometime?”

This actually astonished you and you looked at him smirking at you, knowing he caught you.  _Damn those baby blues_.

“Smooth cap. Very smooth. But yes, it’s a date.” You smiled.

Who knew that 2 years later, a punch would end up with you playing with baby Cooper-Wilson and a ring on a certain finger of yours by a scrawny-brooklyn-artist Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It was just a random idea that popped up lmao. Hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Keep reading and stay safe!
> 
> ~Aleyna💕


End file.
